grimytesfandomcom-20200214-history
Familiars
Grymites consider Familiars lifelong, personalized animal companions mean to assist tasks their master's mental health and well being. These special creatures are equipped with higher minds and abilities capable of helping their masters throughout their lives. A Familiar may be a hunting partner, a seeing-eye, a wingman, an ear, child's protector, an elder's lean, etc. Your Familiar Can... Think and Reason While normal animals are bound by their instincts, Familiars can override their own nature to serve their master. This allows them to make quick judgments over their actions or form opinions about new experiences. Understand You Animals may know a few words, but this is not the same as understanding language. A Familiar is not able to understand everyone, but they are able to understand everything you say to them. This means that commanding your Familiar is as simple as telling them what to do. Feel You Familiars can feel your emotions. Your feelings will influence how they should feel and allow them to better understand your non-verbal queues. Because of this, it is common for Familiars to look to their masters for guidance and demeanor when in unknown situations. Know where You are Familiars are intrinsically bound to their masters and will always know where the master is in relation to them. They will not always be able to decipher to location of their master, but they will always know exactly how far away their master is from them. Stop Aging Once a companion has become a Familiar, its mortal clock will stop. It will only resume if the Familiar Glyph is removed or killed. This does not give the Familiar any advantage over unnatural death or ailments. It is possible for a Familiar to live well past its natural life simply by remaining under their master or rekindling the Glyph with a new master. Receive Grace As many know, not all creatures and species are able to know Malmarax. Although Familiars are considered Dispurposed and are unable to become Heretics, it is believed that, unlike other Dispurposed creations, their souls may receive reward in the afterlife by joining their master's eternity. Commands and Abilities Vise See through the eyes of your Familiar from any location. Telecommand Speak into your Familiar's mind from any location. The Familiar Bond A Familiar can be obtained through the Familiar Glyph. Alternate Familiar Glyphs may be chosen instead, but all Familiar Glyphs will activate the features written here. This Glyph does not affect the growth of the Familiar's bond with their master. It does not make them any more friendly or co-operable. Some not always chosen through friendship, but instead through servitude. Limitations Normal Familiars must be animals. It is not common for a standard Familiar to speak languages. More intelligent species are considered restricted and can only be obtained with express permission.Companions of higher intelligence, such as Canivoids, Cats, or even Humans may instead be kept as personal Serfs. Customization Standard Familiars may have accessories. They may also have minimal color accents or unnatural eyes from Arcanic Exposure to their binding Glyph. The Familiar Glyph appears on the master only. However, standard Familiars may have flesh carvings, certain runes, or even be subject to resurrectional methods. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__